


go and grab your sweater (the one that you like)

by tiedbows



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Height Differences, Humor, Joe/Cherry if you squint, M/M, Sharing Clothes, they're about 19 or 20 by the end, this fic is just an excuse for my tall and clingy langa agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedbows/pseuds/tiedbows
Summary: "I'm not a baby," Langa huffs, like a baby."You're right, I don't think they make babies in your size," he teases, and squirms when Langa sneaks a pinch to his side.-Langa grows. So does his relationship with Reki.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 56
Kudos: 912





	go and grab your sweater (the one that you like)

**Author's Note:**

> damn this idea really snowballed... i love these sk8 bois so much 
> 
> thank you sana and jojo for yelling with me all the time, love you both
> 
> title is from [lonely weather](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vnWeUU856w4) by run river north because i refused to reference sweater weather lol

The funny thing about Langa is that he doesn't really look like either of his parents. The first time Reki sees the family photo in its permanent spot at the Hasegawa dinner table, his eyes are immediately drawn to the image of toddler Langa and his parents in the snow. ("Your snowboard was bigger than you!" he teased, and snickered at the flat look Langa shot him from the kitchen.)

On the surface, the closest one he takes after is his mom. They share those similar, bright eyes, though Langa’s are blue and cool like a winter tundra. His complexion is much more fair and he burns easily under the sun, something he really didn't have to worry about before moving to Okinawa and sunscreen became his new best friend. Well, one of them anyway.

Langa is as pretty as his mother, but while her beauty is warm and welcoming like a hug, he is someone a stranger is more likely to admire from afar, like a landscape.

There's not a trace of his father in Langa's features, but perhaps it was something internal or in their natures that he inherited, like his love for the crunch of fresh snow, the blast of cold wind against his face, the speed and adrenaline.

He does, as Reki eventually learns, take after his dad in height.

Reki and Langa are only a couple of centimeters apart when he first moves to Okinawa. It's easy for them to make eye contact, for Reki to sling his arm over Langa's shoulders in excitement or just to mess around. When they return from their summer break, Langa's grown two more centimeters. Reki doesn't think much of it. They're only in their second year of high school, so it's natural that they both continue to grow.

Things start to change for them around this time.

Halfway through their second year together, once they've reunited, the lines between friendship and something more begin to blur. When they're not at school together, they're working their part-time jobs; when they're not at work they're at the skate park or Reki's house, and when they're not at those places, their LINE chat is a never-ending flow of messages and vibrant stickers. They go from Reki and Langa to _Reki and Langa_ , a package deal.

"It's like you guys do the Fusion dance every day before anyone sees you," Hiromi says to them once when they make their usual 1 a.m. post-S run to A&W, prompting him to get into another squabble with Miya when the kid prodigy calls him an "old man with old taste."

"We're not that bad," Reki and Langa say in unison, and that makes their two friends share a pointed look. _Yeah, sure,_ it screams.

"Are we really around each other that much?" Reki muses quietly the following night when Langa's staying over. He feels the bed shift next to him and turns his head to meet Langa's inquisitive stare. Nanaka and Tsukihi accidentally got the spare futon Langa always uses when he spends the night dirty while playing, so they were sharing Reki's bed for the very first time. His toes are just short of brushing the end of the bed frame. The whole thing makes his stomach feel funny. Having Langa in his room or so close wasn't anything new for them, but like this... _This_ was different.

"Do you want to spend less time together?" Langa asks, and his eyes go dim, losing their usual luster and it's so similar to that night in the rain that feels like another lifetime ago. _Do you not want to be around me?_ The real unspoken question is clear as day.

"No!" Reki whispers loudly, trying to be mindful of his noise level for once.

"That's not it at all," he continues in a hushed tone. He rolls onto his side and shuffles a bit closer so their faces are about a hand's width apart. Reki's thankful for how dark it is in his room so Langa can't see the light blush he's sporting. "That's the opposite of what I want. I, um," he clears his throat and drops his gaze to the space between them, "I love spending time with you." His voice drops even lower, and he's not sure Langa even heard what he said.

"Reki." The way he says his name is as soft as snowfall. Reki chances a look and finds Langa looking at him.

He's smiling. Moonlight is streaming in through the window and his hair almost looks white. "I love spending time with you too."

"Oh," Reki swallows. "Good. That's good. I'm glad."

Their hands are close on the mattress. Reki's pinky finger itches to stretch out and close the distance between them. He soon discovers he doesn't have to, because Langa's crosses the gap and rests on top of his own. It makes him think of that attempted pinky promise from ages ago, but what Langa's promising he's not sure. The simple act surprises him, but Langa's still looking at him with that same unwavering look that all he can do is let out the softest laugh.

Reki has friends, but it's been so long since he's had a best friend, someone who he can reach out to and know they're reaching back. And with Langa, his grip is steadfast.

Langa falls asleep facing him shortly after. His finger doesn't move. Light, warm puffs of air escape his mouth while he breathes in and out and it ghosts over Reki's cheeks. He takes the opportunity to openly stare at Langa's relaxed face. Reki can't recall the last time he's ever seen his friend this at ease, but it looks good on him. He looks so peaceful. Langa's eyelashes look like tiny bits of frost from where they brush the tops of his cheeks. He's practically glowing in what little light is filling the bedroom, and it's the last thing Reki sees before his eyes slip shut.

When Reki wakes in the morning with his head tucked under Langa's chin and an arm slung over his waist, their legs in tangles, it doesn't take much for him to knock back out like he was never awake to begin with.

It's the best sleep he's had in months.

  
  
  


After that night, there's an obvious shift that somehow feels natural. They lean into each other more. They touch every chance they get. Hands, arms, knees, shoulders, fingers brushing, nudging elbows and feet. The space between them becomes almost nonexistent. They get into the habit of leaning against each other when they watch videos on Reki's phone or laptop, and even when they're not watching anything. Weeks later at the skate park after a tough trick practice, Reki collapses on the ground and leans back on the heels of his palms, face looking up at the sky.

"We can head out soon, just give me like five minutes," he pants.

Reki gets a noncommittal sound in return and listens to Langa's soft footsteps approaching while he savors the cool breeze drying the sweat on his forehead. His heart rate is just starting to come down when he feels a sudden weight on his thigh and is greeted with the sight of Langa's head resting in his lap.

"L-Langa?" he stammers, and his sore thigh muscles twitch involuntarily. Reki's heartbeat begins to pick back up. Langa's eyes stay closed as he shifts his head at the movement.

"Mn."

"What are you doing?"

"Resting," Langa says. "I'm tired."

All Reki can muster is a soft "oh." He feels tongue-tied.

One blue eye cracks open to look up at him. "Is this okay?"

And, much to his surprise–

"Yeah," Reki says, "yeah, it's okay."

Neither of them say anything for what feels like an eternity. They just sit there alone together in the skate park as the sky becomes a mix of oranges, pinks and purples giving way to dusk.

Langa makes it easy for Reki to admire him when he's laid out in the open like this. He looks so picturesque with the way the vanishing light bathes him. His limbs look ridiculously long with the way they're spread out on the cement. Reki suddenly finds that he absolutely has to do something, like sitting there with his best friend's head in his lap isn't enough anymore despite it only being a few minutes. So, he takes the plunge and watches in total fascination as his hand begins to run through Langa's hair on its own accord.

Langa doesn't open his eyes, but there's the slightest hitch to his breathing when Reki's hand nestles itself in his locks. The roots are damp from sweat, but he doesn't mind. Langa's hair is otherwise silky smooth and soft, nothing like his own.

"Is this okay?" His movements are cautious. Reki's no stranger to touching Langa, or anyone, but this is different–like one wrong move and this moment, and everything else, will shatter.

"Yeah," he sighs, and Reki can feel the way Langa leans into the touch, chasing it. "It feels really nice."

It's dark by the time they head home.

  
  
  


Once they begin their third year and turn 18, Langa checks in over 180 centimeters. When they were roughly eye to eye before, Reki's gaze now reaches Langa's nose.

That’s also the same year Langa and his mom go back to Canada for the entire summer vacation to visit his extended family. 

There's something that remains unspoken between them. They spent the rest of their second year more or less–and literally–skating around each other, figuring one another out, trying to build some mutual understanding after their first sort of fight. Both of them come out stronger for it, but there's something else in their friendship that's been hiding underneath the surface, waiting to burst free into the light. Reki's not sure how long it's been there, but for him at least, he becomes hyper aware of it the day before Langa's departure. Reki’s looking for something he wanted to show him, and ends up digging through his closet in a vain attempt to hunt it down.

"You have a lot of hoodies," Langa observes when Reki sends another one flying over his shoulder and it lands with the other ten sitting in a colorful pile on his bed.

"Barely noticed?" Reki laughs, and then groans when he can't find what he was searching for in his closet either. "Damn, I have no idea where it is then. Maybe I'll find it by the time you come back," he jokes, but an invisible weight sits heavy in his chest and Reki tries to smile through the feeling.

Langa's still staring at the pile of hoodies, and he toys with the sleeve of a faded royal blue one. He has this look on, like there's something on his mind.

"What's up?" Reki prods. He nudges Langa's foot with his own from his spot on the floor. When he doesn't get an answer, he shrugs it off and goes back to scouring through the bottom half of his closet, determined to find what he's looking for. Langa will bring it up when he's ready.

"Reki."

Wow, that took way less time than usual.

He turns back around. "What's on your mind?"

"You really have a lot of hoodies," Langa repeats.

Reki nods. "Sure do."

"And you're not really wearing all of these right now with this heat wave going on, are you?"

He shakes his head, laughs again. Reki's wearing shorts and an old tank top with a low neck that shows the dips of his collar bones. Just looking at the pile is making him sweat. "Nope. I'm not really a fan of heatstroke or anything."

"Then," Langa pauses, and tugs on the sleeve in his hand until the rest of the hoodie slides out of the pile and into his hands. He looks at Reki. "Would it be okay if I borrow this? For my trip?"

The gears in Reki's brain come to a screeching halt.

He's well aware that Langa still owns his winter and snow gear from Canada. He hasn't used it since his dad passed away, but Reki had caught a glimpse of a thick jacket or two and a pair of heavy winter boots sitting in his closet the first time Langa showed him his room. They both know that Langa's mentioned his extended family has kept everything else he and his mom used back in Canada, along with his father's things, stuff they couldn't afford to bring during the move.

Reki has only one idea as to why Langa would want to borrow a piece of his clothing, but it's too hopeful and he puts out the flicker before it grows into a flame.

He probably just likes the color or something, he scolds himself. Nothing more than that.

He must be silent for too long, because then Langa's face falls a little and he starts to put the hoodie back with the rest in the pile. "Sorry. Maybe that was kind of a weird thing to ask. I don't really need-"

"It's fine!" Reki shouts, startling both of them, before he's scrambling across the floor and putting the hoodie back into Langa's hands. His fingers feel cool against his own and Reki allows himself to savor it—commit the sensation to memory. After all, it's going to be a while until he can feel this again.

"It's fine," he repeats, and grins up at Langa. "I don't mind. That just means you gotta take good care of it, okay?"

Langa stares at him, eyes a fraction wider than normal and looking a little dazed, but the expression gives way to something softer and sincere when his mouth curves into a gentle smile. Those cool hands hold his tighter for just a moment before the pressure is gone.

"I will," he nods.

It's a long, long month for Reki. Missing Langa is like having a phantom limb—he skates by the Hasegawa home just to check on it, a small part of him hoping that their dining room light will be on somehow, like they've magically returned. 

Without Langa around, Reki throws himself into his woodwork. Between practicing new tricks with their skate friends and going to S, he spends the next few weeks creating deck prototype after prototype. A few are upgrades to old boards he's made, a couple of them are commissions–one for Miya and another for someone from S, but all of the rest are for Langa. Three of them are backups for his trademark street board, but he also goes as far as to experiment with different deck shapes, different woods, different wheels; each one varies in some way or another. Reki even goes as far as to make him a longboard and cruiser.

They haven't officially discussed it yet, but with how much he's grown since learning to skate, Reki can only assume that Langa has his eye on joining the national team one day. Miya and Cherry have mentioned how he's basically a shoo-in with his skill level, and Miya knows some people who would be more than willing to coach Langa for the competitive scene if he asks. And while that's a goal that doesn't align with his own, Reki's decided that he's going to do whatever he can to ensure Langa continues to soar. It took Reki a while to come to terms with this—to finally accept that he and his friends were on different levels—but knowing that Langa still saw them as equals, _partners_ , made the truth easier to swallow. The corner of his work station is building a stack of skateboards for Langa to try out when he comes back home.

They talk, of course. Reki's sleep schedule is already awful with S, so what's the harm in staying up a few extra hours to see how Langa's day is going? Langa scolds him at the start of each video call, but his voice is too tender to hold any anger and his eyes are soft, so Reki doesn't stop. Langa does the same for him, though those calls tend to be shorter with the way he constantly teeters on the edge of sleep. Travel takes a lot out of Langa and his family seems to always keep him busy during his stay, but Reki doesn't mind. Seeing and talking to Langa is enough until he returns.

During their video calls, he shows one or two of the new boards to Langa, but doesn't plan to reveal the rest until he returns. It's during the call with Reki showing off the longboard design he's drafted up for Langa that he notices–

"Are you wearing my hoodie?"

Hoodies aren't really Langa's style. They scream a type of casual that doesn't truly match Langa, who prefers shirts with buttons and more fitted clothing. 

Sure enough, Reki spots a familiar shade of blue at the bottom of his chat window, right below Langa's neck. His friend looks down, as if he's forgotten what was wearing and simply nods. "Mn. Yeah." He pulls his camera back a bit further, and Reki can identify the very top of the pattern on the front. "Of course I am, it's comfortable."

And of course, Reki knows this. It's one of his well-loved pullovers for a reason.

"Cool," is all he can say, and neither of them mention it again after that.

Reki soon finds that Langa wears that hoodie a lot whenever they talk. He doesn't say anything about his little observation anymore, and soon it becomes such a common sight that Reki stops thinking about it too much altogether.

They talk everyday, even if it's just for a few minutes before one of them passes out to sleep or has to go start his day, but it's still hard to ignore the Langa-shaped hole in his life, no matter how temporary it is.

Five weeks fly by fast. The day Langa and his mom are scheduled to return on a morning flight, Reki leaves home at the crack of dawn to catch the train to the Naha Airport. He thought about asking Hiromi for a ride, but knows he'd get immediately shot down with talks about he "has better things to do than play chaperone" and how Reki has "no respect for the importance of beauty sleep."

He gets there an hour early and passes the time doing simple tricks outside of the arrivals terminal, only stopping when he thinks airport security might chase him off. When he sees that their flight has landed, Reki digs out a folded blank paper from his back pocket and a marker and writes a makeshift HASEGAWA sign in clumsy English writing. He thinks it'll be funny, like in some of the movies he's seen. Maybe a little cute.

"Cute?" Reki chides himself. "Ugh, get a grip."

He decides it's safe to send Langa a quick LINE message. _Surprise! I'm here! I'm outside._

His message gets marked as read less than a minute later, so he knows his friend has his signal back, but there's no sign that Langa's typing up a reply.

Reki debates sending another message to ask where Langa might be. He's so focused on how sweaty his palms feel now and the way his heartbeat has suddenly picked up that he doesn't register the smooth sound of the terminal's automatic doors sliding open.

"Reki!"

He nearly drops his phone and looks up in time to see a blue flash before he's swept up in a tight embrace. One of his arms returns it without a moment's hesitation. His other arm is stuck between them, the paper sign crushed.

"I took good care of it, like I promised," Langa says into his hair, and it takes a moment to realize what he's talking about. 

The first thing Reki notices is that despite how warm it is, Langa is wearing Reki's hoodie. It clings to Langa differently than it does to him. While all his hoodies are loose, whether from the oversized fit or worn with age, they always look baggy on his frame. It's how Reki prefers them. On Langa, however, the hoodie actually looks like it fits. Even if it's still a bit loose around the waist, it clings to his arms and shoulders well.

The second thing he notices is how tall Langa has become.

"You grew," Reki says into his shoulder, awe leaking through his voice.

"Oh," Langa says, and pulls away so they can look at each other. He has to tilt his head down slightly to look Reki in the eye and then at himself. "I guess I did."

Give it to Langa to overlook his own growth spurt. If Reki had to guess, he'd estimate his friend sprouted an additional six or seven centimeters while he was away. Completely unfair! Reki has barely gained half a centimeter. What on earth was in that fresh Canadian air?

"Reki! What an unexpected surprise!" Langa's mom greets him, coming up behind her son with their luggage trolley. "I should have known, there's no other reason Langa would just bolt like that." She laughs.

"Mom..." Langa mumbles, looking sheepish. His mom reaches up to pat what she can reach of his head.

_Cute_ , the word pops up in Reki's head, and this time he doesn't dismiss it.

Reki stays over for dinner that night. It feels really nice, just the three of them, like home away from home. They haven't done this in quite a while, since Langa normally stays for dinner whenever he comes over, but Hasegawa-san's playfulness and good nature reminds Reki of his own mother. He's forgotten how much he adores Langa's mom. They gang up on Langa when a light jab becomes teasing and Langa's glare loses its edge when it also looks fond.

Hasegawa-san reminds Reki of his standing dinner invitation as he leaves for the night.

"You're always welcome here! We're happy to have you anytime," she says, and he knows she means it. She even goes a step further and gives him a quick hug before he leaves. "I know Langa would appreciate it very much," she whispers just so he can hear, and Reki swears his heart flutters.

Despite his protests, Langa drives him back home. It takes every bit of Reki's will to not cling to his back like a koala. With the way he holds onto Langa's waist, he finally notices how even sitting behind him, he can't look over Langa's shoulder as easily as before. His eyes can barely peer over.

They reach the Kyan household before he knows it. Reki feels strangely reluctant to let go so soon, but forces himself off the bike, if a bit slowly.

"Thanks for having me over tonight," he says, hoping he sounds normal. He fiddles with the helmet in his hands. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." Langa smiles. "I missed you, Reki."

Warmth bubbles in his chest at those words, and Reki would be lying if he said he didn't like the feeling.

"I missed you too," he says.

The kiss Langa leaves on the corner of his mouth is featherlight, but it knocks the air from his lungs and makes his mind go blank. Had his eyes been closed, Reki might not have noticed it.

"Goodnight, Reki," Langa says when he sits back down. Even in the weak light from the front door, Reki can make out the blush that tints his pale cheeks just like his own. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Reki says, and he sounds kind of breathless to his own ears. "Definitely."

Reki doesn't remember walking into his house after watching Langa leave, closing the door to his room behind him or collapsing onto his bed, but he knows the smile on his face stayed for the entire night.

The following morning, Reki finds the courage to meet Langa halfway.

  
  
  


None of their friends are shocked by this new development when they make their announcement at Joe's restaurant.

"Aw, dammit! You two couldn't have said you've been secretly dating this whole time?" Hiromi grumbles as he pulls out a few bills from his wallet. Miya snatches them away and makes a big show of counting them out one by one.

"What'd I miss?" Joe appears at the bar with a tray of steaming bowls balanced on one arm. It's a rare slow night for the establishment, so Joe's had time to break away from the menu and make everyone shoyou ramen.

"Reki and Langa just said they're boyfriends now," Miya gags. He waves his victory money in the air. "And I just collected on my bet," he smirks. Hiromi slurps up a mass of noodles louder than necessary.

Joe visibly deflates as he sets down the last two bowls.

"Carla, please send an invoice request to Nanjo Kojiro," Cherry says upon his return from the restroom. He looks positively smug.

"Okay, Master," comes a robotic voice and a soft _ping_ from the skateboard charging at the wall outlet.

Joe shoots him a leer when Cherry passes by on his way to his seat. Cherry stumbles and barely catches the back of his chair in time. He throws a glare over his shoulder, but Joe feigns innocence and whistles a mindless tune while he pours everyone glasses of water.

"You _all_ bet on us?" Reki gawks, both miffed and offended their friends were doing this behind their backs.

Langa reaches out with the free hand not currently shoving ramen into his mouth and gives Reki's knee a reassuring squeeze. It helps.

"We didn't mean any harm by it," Joe explains. "It just kinda happened after watching you two dance around each other for so long. In my defense, I totally thought you two would get together months ago."

"Same," Hiromi chimes in.

"Not me," Miya scoffs, and Cherry silently nods from his seat.

So all of their friends knew when they barely figured things out. Great.

"It's fine."

Reki looks beside him to see Langa holding his chopsticks with a half bitten piece of pork chashu suspended in midair.

"You can all do whatever you want, but I'm happy with Reki," he pauses to meet Reki's stunned face, "and he's happy with me, too. That's all I care about." And with that, he sticks the rest of the meat into his mouth and goes back to eating his food.

Reki feels his face grow warm. It's the most Langa's said since they told their friends about their life update. For a brief moment, he's amazed at how well Langa can keep his cool and say something like that so easily, but then Reki sees how the tips of his boyfriend's (boyfriend!) ears are turning their own shade of red and suddenly he's grinning hard his face hurts. He gives Langa's shoulder a gentle bump.

"Ugh, this is going to be unbearable," Hiromi mumbles into his bowl. Everyone else nods in solidarity.

"Shut up," Reki's words hold no bite and he finally digs into his food. It tastes better than usual.

"Hold up," Joe suddenly perks up. "Which one of you made the first move?”

Another round of groans and cheers fill the restaurant while hands exchange cash. Reki takes the hand that’s still on his knee into his own and laces their fingers together.

  
  
  


Langa doesn't only get taller. Miya creates a custom exercise routine for him and a list of food recommendations to follow from his personal nutritionist to improve his diet. Langa already eats like an Olympic athlete in training, but once he starts to fine tune what food he shovels into his mouth, Reki can't ignore the physical changes his boyfriend goes through. Langa's been lean for as long as they've known each other, but the exercise and diet help sculpt his body over time. His waist becomes solid but small, abs defined, his hips take on a more prominent cut, his broader shoulders making his physique take on a v-shape. He's nowhere near as bulky as Joe or even Shadow, but he's on par with Cherry. It's a really good look for him.

And through it all, Langa continues to borrow his way through Reki's collection of hoodies. It amuses Reki to no end, watching how the sweaters cling to his changing frame. What fits fine and sometimes baggy on him looks almost outgrown on Langa.

"You sure you wanna wear that?" he asks once, observing which hoodie Langa pulls from his closet for the week. He settles on one that's newer than the others, a funky rainbow tie-dye design. It's not as loose as the others in his collection, but the interior lining is extra soft and comfortable.

Langa nods, sure of his choice.

Reki rests his chin on his palm from where he sits at his desk, watching how his boyfriend shimmies the material over his head and slides his arms through the sleeves. He won't admit it out loud, but it's kind of entertaining to watch. Langa struggles a little once he actually gets it on, but finally tugs it on without any other problems. The hem sits right at the top of his jeans, a small section of pale skin appearing whenever Langa shifts a certain way. This is how his hoodie commandeering typically goes.

It reaches the point where Langa has to finally forgo the light t-shirt he likes to wear under the hoodies and go shirtless to get the hoodie on comfortably. Not that Reki minds. The sight of Langa's toned back and ab muscles that make their appearance when he slips into his selected hoodie is always a welcome one. He doesn't even mind as much when Langa stretches out some of Reki's newer hoodies around the shoulders when the smell of him sinks into the cotton threads. It's a sacrifice he's willing to make. 

  
  
  
  


Things eventually reach the tipping point once they start attending university together.

Langa currently stands firm at 189 centimeters. It feels like his ridiculous growth spurt has finally come to a standstill, but Reki feels confident he's got another centimeter or two in him. He easily towers over Reki. One of Langa's favorite habits now is to stand behind Reki whenever he's working at his work bench in the garage at home, slide his arms around his waist and rest his chin on top of Reki's head when he wants to see whatever he's working on. Like today, for instance, as he works on crafting Langa a new board after his last one broke at the end of a beef. He still managed the win.

"Are you almost done?" he asks. It's always the first question.

The most fascinating thing about dating Langa is how much more... _attached_ he's become. With both of their walls down, his more so than Reki's, Langa has slowly graduated from wanting to be by his side to initiating contact all on his own. Even now, after over a whole year together, that forwardness still gives Reki butterflies without fail.

"This is your board!" Reki laughs, and only stops to give that firm waist a nudge with his elbow. It's pretty much like prodding a wall or a piece of wood, like the one he's in the middle of sanding down. "Be patient, you big baby. We'll go and eat in a few more minutes."

He can feel what he believes is a pout forming against his head when Langa turns to rest his cheek against the top of his messy red hair.

"I'm not a baby," Langa huffs, like a baby.

"You're right, I don't think they make babies in your size," he teases, and squirms when Langa sneaks a pinch to his side.

He reaches up without looking and tugs at his cheek in retaliation, and then moves his hand further to give long silky strands a tousle before getting back to work. Langa's taken to growing out his hair as well, and the ends gently brush past his shoulders. He reserves tying it into a quick ponytail for beefs, but will let Reki handle his hair when they have the time. Sometimes Reki slips in the styling skills he's gained from helping his little sisters and makes Langa a small braid along the side of his head. At first it would make Langa raise a brow at him, but Reki knows he loves having Reki's hands in hair for any reason.

Langa still holds onto him while he finishes, and it's these little moments that Reki treasures a lot. He's nearly done when he hears a soft, steady hum as he stops sanding.

"What are you doing?" he asks, trying to look up. He can feel the soft vibrations against his head.

"I'm charging," Langa states it like it's a fact. "My Reki levels are low today."

That earns him a big laugh and he leans back into Langa's hold. "Alright, alright, let's get you fed." Work can wait. 

He loves how easily Langa fits in at home. His mom dotes on him more than Reki, giving him homemade and store bought treats to take back whenever he comes over. She's grown accustomed to making one extra meal on a regular basis. Reki believes she's partially responsible for his rapid growth spurt. All of his sisters take full advantage of him being a "complete pushover for our brother" (those are the words of the oldest of his three sisters, not his) and make the effort to steal him away for playtime if Reki leaves Langa alone long enough (which rarely happens anymore after the first two times).

Once they finish dinner, he manages to shoo Langa off to wait in his room while he goes to clean up the garage, despite the intense puppy eyes directed at him.

His mind wanders as he places the deck on a wall rack and puts everything away. Lately he likes to complete a whole board in one sitting, but this weekend they're both free from work and school responsibilities and Langa is staying with them for the weekend while his mom is on a trip with old friends. He buzzes around the garage in a hurry to get back. It’s actually been a while since Langa’s been over to the house like this. Even now, Reki still prefers it when it's just the two of them locked away in his room like the old days. They still watch skateboard videos and movies and Langa's training playbacks, but most of the time it's with Langa laying back between Reki's legs with his back to his chest, Reki sitting in his lap or Langa's head in his lap. The videos are eventually forgotten as soon as they start kissing.

They always kiss like they're making up for lost time, and maybe they are. Neither of them have ever kissed anyone before and it shows. The first several make out sessions were clumsy and hesitant; they bumped teeth and noses as much as they did lips. 

Langa approaches kissing the same way he does skateboarding: with intense, single-minded focus and he only cares if Reki is involved. Fortunately for him, Reki is always eager to participate. 

It's better now that they've gained an understanding of their likes and dislikes. One of Langa's hands almost always stays glued to the small of Reki's back while the other likes to travel, mapping out all the spots on Reki that are ticklish or sensitive, and takes note of each one. He's also in love with Reki's hands and how the calloused fingertips from years of woodworking feel against his scalp. Reki enjoys the way his body responds to his touch when he sneaks his hands under Langa's shirt and savors how his muscles jump under his skin. 

He tries not to make it obvious with how he nearly power walks back to his room, but his mom intercepts him to hand over a tray with tea and swiss roll cake slices. Reki almost considers declining, but then again, who can say no to cake? The fact that he makes it to his bedroom door without slipping any tea is a miracle in itself. 

“Hey Langa, can you open the door? Mom gave us snacks,” he taps the door with his foot. 

Reki hears a muffled sound and some more noise. 

“Langa?” 

When he hears what sounds like his name through the door, he balances the tray in one hand in order to slide the door all the way open. 

“Hey, is everything–” the question dies in his throat.

The figure standing in the middle of his room is stuck. Arms are stick-straight in the air, stuck in sleeves that cling on like a second skin. There's no head poking out of the neck hole, but a few powder blue strands of hair are visible from obvious struggle. The face that's yet to break free of the fabric makes a lump in the hoodie's chest area. The hem stops at the top at a naked pale rib cage. 

The headless sweater monster emits a sad noise. "Reki," it whines. 

Reki can't help it. He starts laughing and can't stop. Tea nearly spills out of the cups from how hard he's shaking. 

The figure makes another little distressed sound and stomps one foot on the carpet. He almost drops the tray. 

"Reki," Langa whines again. "Help me." 

"Okay, okay, oh man," Reki sets down the tray and takes a moment to collect himself. His stomach hurts from wheezing and tears prick the corners of his eyes. He can barely look at Langa before coughing into his hand. 

Another annoyed huff. 

"Sorry, but you know there's no way I'm letting you live this down," Reki snickers and slides his fingers underneath the hem. It's a snug fit. 

"I'm going to need you to bend down so I can get you out of this," he says. "But I have to admit, I'm impressed it took this long for this to happen." 

Reki does most of the work, but eventually Langa is free from his prison. They take a seat on his bed. His face is flush pink from being stuck in the hoodie for so long. He holds it in his hands, looking heartbroken. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Reki hands him a cup of tea, shooting him a look that's both amused and a bit pitiful. 

"I don't fit in them anymore," Langa says. He reminds him of a puppy that's outgrown its first bed. 

It takes a moment for it to click, but it dawns on Reki when he sees which hoodies Langa is holding. The royal blue looks more muted than it did a few years ago when he bought it in high school. Langa hasn't worn this one in quite some time.

He cocks his head. "Well, obviously not. I'm surprised this didn't happen to you sooner with how tall you've gotten."

"I haven't gotten that tall."

Reki sighs. "Langa, remember when you wore my hoodie during that beef at S last week?"

"It wasn't that bad."

"You looked like you were wearing a crop top!"

"Joe said he liked it."

"Yeah, and Joe would probably cook shirtless if it didn't go against health code regulations," he rolls his eyes and turns in his spot to face Langa. Reki presses his knee into the side of his thigh. "Now c'mon, I know this has something more to do than you outgrowing my clothes." They'd spent a lot of time learning how to be more open with each other. While Reki had no problem wearing his heart on his sleeve, Langa still sometimes struggled with voicing his feelings.

"It's just," he sighs, shoulders sagging with the exhale. "The first time I borrowed this, it was because I knew I was going to miss being away from you. I spent almost my whole life in Canada, but the thought of being away from you for over a month made me dread going back. So, taking your hoodie was me trying to keep part of you close."

Langa leans over and rests his head in the juncture of Reki's neck and shoulder. Reki instinctively brings one hand up to rest in his hair. The tea in Langa's hands has gone lukewarm.

"I think I got too used to wearing while I was there. I didn't tell you back then, but I slept in it my entire trip," Langa says into his neck.

Reki makes a face that he can't see. "Kind of gross, but sweet. I'll allow it."

He feels a smile form against his skin.

"I really didn't think I'd get to a point where they wouldn't fit me anymore. I get why you wear them all the time now," Langa laughs softly, but it's missing the tinge of joy that makes it so pleasant.

Reki plays with the ends of his hair the way he knows Langa enjoys.

"You can always tie them around your waist if they have trouble fitting," he suggests. "Then you'll really look like a skateboarder." It's an idea, but he knows his boyfriend well enough to know that he probably won't go for it.

"It's not the same," he huffs, nuzzling closer. Reki catches on and carefully takes the teacup from him, and the moment Langa's hands are free they wrap around him. Langa always gets extra clingy whenever his mood drops.

Reki stares hard at the forgotten hoodie that's slipped onto the floor, and he can practically feel the lightbulb turning on in his mind. It may be his greatest idea to date.

  
  
  


"Keep your eyes closed!"

"Your headband is already covering my eyes."

"Well, put your hands over them just to be safe. That thing can slip."

"Reki..."

"Langaaa!"

"Okay, okay, they're covered."

"Awesome! See, things are much easier when you're not being stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn."

"Hmm, yeah right. But you can look now!"

Langa pushes the headband off of his face and stares at Reki. And stares. And stares some more.

"So what do you think?" Reki asks, stretching out his arms. He looks extremely pleased with himself. 

"Reki," he starts. "What are you wearing?"

"What do you mean? It's a hoodie!" he waves his arms to stress his point.

It's not just any hoodie, though. The material is a plain charcoal grey and lacks any crazy designs or bright colors that make up the rest of his wardrobe. What's more, it's a big one, larger than any of the ones in Reki's collection, and sticks out like a sore thumb compared to the rest. The sleeves end at his fingertips and the bottom hem stops just past the tops of his thighs. It looks like something a person would wear to sleep in rather than go out in public. Without his headband on, red hair tousled and eyes shining bright, Langa's heart feels close to bursting at the sight.

"But why is it so big?" The fact that he can still form words is a good sign.

"It's for you!"

Langa blinks. He feels like he's missing something. "So why are you wearing it?" he asks.

Reki pauses and scratches his cheek that's turning a light pink. "Well," he laughs, bashful, and Langa saves the image in his heart. "It is yours but also not? You looked so sad about finally outgrowing my hoodies the other week that I decided to get you one! But I know your thing is borrowing from my clothes, so I figured if I keep it with the rest of mine, you're still technically 'borrowing' a hoodie from me. Does that make sense? It made sense in my head..."

Langa has never been more charmed in his life.

"...just hope the size is okay. I ordered on one of those global websites and the sizing chart was kind of a pain, but I think I got it right. It's supposed to give you a fit that's similar to mine, but for your size, though you can't really tell with me wearing it—" Reki's rambling is cut short with a yelp when he's pulled forward and half falls into Langa's lap.

"What was that about?" he asks, flustered, placing his hands on top of where Langa's arms slither around his waist.

"Nothing," Langa says. He hooks his chin over Reki's shoulder. "I love you."

He likes the way Reki's ear burns against his temple, and when he hears "love you too," he gives it a kiss. Langa's heart soars like he mastered the ollie all over again.

"Hey Reki."

"Hm?"

"I think you should keep this though."

Reki pulls back just enough to meet Langa's gaze. "What?" he asks, and the disappointment is evident in his tone. "You don't like it?"

"Oh no, I love it," he’s quick to reassure him and smiles. "I just think it looks better on you."

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, thanks for reading! 
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tiedbows)


End file.
